1. Field of the Invention/Technical Field
The following is `A statement of the field of art to which the invention pertains`:
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents and other proposals describe enclosures, covers, and apparati for motorcycles or two-wheeled, automotive vehicles (Bothwell et al., 1997; Kelley, 1976, and Bunau-Varilla, 1915). These patented enclosures, covers, and apparati (i.e. the enclosure, cover, or apparati themselves as opposed to the vehicle or direct attachments/connections to the vehicle) provide protection of the rider from wind, rain, and to some degree, weather conditions and accidents. The enclosures, covers, and apparati (i.e. the enclosure, cover, or apparati themselves as opposed to the vehicle or direct attachments or connections to the vehicle) provide specific protection from accidents or collisions with mechanisms including a) "honeycomb, foam, or other energy absorbing means" for protection of the leg and foot portion of the rider on the footrest and within the support member and b) being "of relatively thick impact absorbing material and/or construction" (Bothwell et al., 1997). Kelley (1976) also describes the cosmetic protection, one hundred percent transparency, and the material (manufacturing of the material) of which the motorcycle cover is made. The general longitudinal, vertical, and horizontal dimension of these patented enclosures, covers, and apparati (Bothwell et al., 1997, Kelley, 1976; and Bunau-Varilla, 1915) are also described as are the transparent nature (Kelley, 1976) and the (single) attachment of the enclosure, cover, or apparati to the vehicle {i.e. to the two-wheeled vehicle/motorcycle/bicycle (Bothwell et al., 1997; Kelley, 1976; and Bunau-Varilla, 1915)}. Bothwell et al. (1997) describes support members for the enclosed motorcycle and the patents describe openings within or about the enclosure, cover, or apparati for rider entry and tire contact with the riding surface. The above described enclosures, covers, and apparati generally allow transparent type visibility into and out of the enclosures, covers, and apparati.
The patented enclosures, covers, and apparati (i.e. the enclosure, cover, or apparati themselves as opposed to the vehicle or direct attachments or connections to the vehicle) described above do not provide a high degree of protection for the riders, passengers, and loads from collisions and accidents. The protection of the rider in collisions or accidents described by the above mentioned patents include protection and safety only to the degree to which the enclosures, covers, and apparati (i.e. the enclosure, cover or apparati themselves as opposed to the vehicle or direct attachments or connections to the vehicle) withstand impact with object(s) or to the degree to which the rider impacts the enclosure. The prior statement takes into consideration the `safety strap/harness` described by Bothwell et al. (1997) which is attached to the motorcycle/automotive vehicle as opposed to the present invention. The patented enclosures, covers, and apparati (i.e. the enclosure, cover or apparati themselves as opposed to the vehicle or direct attachments or connections to the vehicle) described above do not provide a high degree of protection of the riders, passengers, and loads from more extreme weather and environmental conditions including (but not limited to) extreme or undesirable cold or hot weather, poor (or worse . . .) air quality, and extreme or undesirable rays from the sun and other light. The patented enclosures, covers, and apparati (i.e. the enclosure, cover, or apparati itself as opposed to the vehicle or direct attachments or connections to the vehicle) described above do not provide a high degree of variability regarding visibility into or out of the enclosures, covers, and apparati. The above described patents also do not provide for `comfort and luxury` and for communications systems made, constructed, or designed within or about the enclosures, covers, and apparati.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides significant improvement of the safety and bodily protection of the rider (and passenger) in collision or accident situations compared to the patented enclosures, covers, and apparati described above by providing airbags on, within, or about the present invention. The present invention provides temperature and environmental control or regulating systems on, within, or about the enclosure to protect against more extreme weather conditions or less than desirable environmental conditions including (but not limited to) extreme or undesirable cold and heat and poor air quality. The present invention provides more varied degrees of visibility into and out of the enclosures, covers, and apparati compared to the present patented enclosures, covers, and apparati described above by providing an enclosure made of material {or including material(s)} that provides varying degrees of `more than one way`, `visibility other than transparent`, and transparent types of visibility into or out of the invention. The airbag devices made, constructed, or designed on or about the present invention may be made, constructed, or designed on or about the present invention as to not impede the vision of the riders or passengers. The present invention also provides for increased and varying degrees of `luxury and comfort` for the rider(s), passenger(s), and loads by providing luxuries and comfort features such as (but not limited to) holders for personal items, easeful and lavish drivability and seating, communications systems, and audioaudiovisual systems.